


Animadversion

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [186]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of chimerical. Back to Ziva.The most amazing Cover art by Red_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronGreyWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronGreyWolf/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/04/1999 for the word [animadversion](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/04/animadversion).
> 
> animadversion  
> Harsh criticism or disapproval.  
> Remarks by way of criticism and usually of censure -- often used with 'on'.
> 
> Gifting this to IronGreyWolf who thinks Ziva needs a newsflash that the world doesn't revolve around her.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795), [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709), [Wayworn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591), [Crepuscular](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8183566), [Doppelganger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8193829), and [Chimerical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8204378).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Animadversion

Unfortunately for Ziva, her remarks about Tony had severely pissed off Fornell and he had left her in the hands of his agents with orders to throw her in with the other riffraff the FBI had on hand. Ziva did not like this new arrangement at all.

They’d stuck her in with a bunch of big burly guys that she thought were probably executioners for the mob. Now normally, she’d use this as an opportunity to make nice with the natives and build some contacts, but something must be wrong with these guys. They rebuffed all her gestures. 

In fact, if she tried to touch them or seduce them they’d simply pick her up and return her to what they’d designated as her corner. She’d tried to fight a few of them and had only end up bruised. To top it off, the FBI agents that were supposedly watching them didn’t even bother separating her from them when they hurt her. It was like the mob guys had tacit permission to damage her however they wanted.

Finally deciding she couldn’t take it anymore, she started planning her escape. The only time she was even relatively alone was during bathroom breaks. Since she couldn’t make any headway with the mob members, she started slipping things into her clothes that could help with an escape. Then when she had bathroom privileges and was relatively alone, she’d hide them in the bathroom. She would then use the bathroom breaks where she didn’t have to hide something to start using her tools to try and find a way out.

When she couldn’t use her tools to create an escape tunnel, she decided to use them to overwhelm the guard who took her to the bathroom. Going into the bathroom she waited exactly 2 minutes. Not enough time to make them suspicious, but enough time to make them relax and not pay as much attention. Shoving the bathroom door open quickly, she jumped out and attacked the guard with the plastic knife and sharpened comb and whatever else she could use. 

Unfortunately, the guard was not as surprised as she hoped and he easily countered each attack she made before handcuffing her and dragging her off to an interrogation room. They left her there to wait for hours. Finally, Fornell decided to come and deal with her. Giving her a severe animadversion about how if she was going to escape she should at least try something creative that they couldn’t easily counter, Fornell glared at her. 

Ziva folded her arms and stared carefully over Fornell’s shoulder giving all pretense of ignoring Fornell. 

Fornell shook his head in despair at Ziva's incompetence and had some of his agents return her to the cell with the mob members since they seemed to annoy her the most. He also left instructions that if she pulled something this idiotic again she should just be thrown back in with the mob members and let them deal with her idiocy.

**Author's Note:**

> [Pusillanimous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8242283) follows after this one.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
